


before i go

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB/AMAB terms, Classroom Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Before Keith gets up to leave, he leans in and whispers in Shiro’s ear. His breath is hot and Shiro feels his arousal grow from the small gesture.“I want you,” Keith says. “Before you leave. I want you.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	before i go

It’s one week until Shiro leaves for space. 

He grabs two beers from his fridge and sneaks Keith up onto the roof. The beer is cheap, it’s not enough to get the lightest lightweight buzzed, but it feels like a rite of passage. It’s one he wants to share with Keith. They toast to his mission and when their bottles are empty they lay back on Shiro’s blanket to look up at the stars. Stargazing turns into talking about the mission turns into Keith’s head on Shiro’s chest and Shiro’s hand running lazily through Keith’s hair. It’s the best Shiro’s felt since Adam broke up with him.

Keith pushes himself up, arms braced on either side of Shiro’s head.

“What’s up?”

Keith’s long hair is falling down, his eyes wide as he looks at Shiro. Keith bends down and kisses him. His mouth is so gentle, the kiss so tentative.

And Shiro -- who still has a little voice in the back of his head saying _what if something goes wrong?_ \-- kisses him back.

They don’t talk about the whys or hows. Shiro rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Keith, kisses him back confidently for every soft press of Keith’s lips against his. They kiss in between whispered conversation and soft laughter, and it feels like this was exactly where they were meant to end up. As though this was always going to be the natural progression of their relationship.

But Shiro is still only days away from leaving for Kerberos.

\--

The next day they have lunch together and it seems like nothing has changed. Keith smiles a little more than usual -- the private smiles, the ones that only Shiro sees when they’re alone together. Before Keith gets up to leave, he leans in and whispers in Shiro’s ear. His breath is hot and Shiro feels his arousal grow from the small gesture.

“I want you,” Keith says. “Before you leave. I want you.”

Shiro spends the night alone, furiously jerking off to the thought of Keith in his bed. Keith on his knees. Keith naked with his legs spread, begging Shiro to fuck him.

\--

It's late in the afternoon. Shiro should have gone home by now. Instead he's backing Keith into an empty classroom and locking the door. Keith looks up at him -- confused and hopeful -- with one hand resting gently against Shiro's chest.

“What are we doing in here?” Keith asks.

Shiro knows he must have some idea. He grabs a handful of Keith’s uniform and pulls him close.

“I want you too,” Shiro says. Keith yanks him down into a graceless kiss. When they part, Shiro curls a hand along Keith’s cheek. “Get on your knees,” he says, his tone more commanding than before.

Keith's cheeks flush adorably as he lowers himself to the floor. His eyes are wide as he looks up. So obedient, so loyal. Shiro can't wait to see Keith's pretty mouth covered in his come.  
He leans back against the wall, unbuckles his belt, and shoves his pants and underwear down, just far enough to expose his pubic hair. Keith licks his lips. Shiro's not even sure Keith realizes he's done it.

"You want to suck me off?" Shiro asks.

Keith ducks his head for a moment, and when he meets Shiro's gaze again, his eyes are _hungry_. He nods silently and Shiro can't help smiling. He reaches a hand out and runs his fingers through Keith's messy hair. Keith leans into the touch, sighing so quietly that Shiro almost doesn’t hear it.

Shiro shoves his underwear down to his knees and beckons Keith closer. Nervous hands skate up his thighs and rest tentatively at his hips. Keith stares up at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Go ahead," Shiro says.

Keith glances quickly down at Shiro's crotch and then back up.

"I've -- I've never," he stammers.

Shiro had kind of figured as much. He’s never even seen Keith holding hands with any of the cadets his age. He’s never seen Keith look at anyone the way he looks at Shiro -- and fuck if that fact doesn’t make him wet. He runs his fingers through Keith's hair again, curls his hand around the back of his head.

"It's okay," Shiro says. "Just start slow. I'll tell you what I like."

Keith still has that nervous energy about him, but he nods anyway. He slides one hand down from Shiro’s hip. Shiro inhales sharply when Keith’s fingertips brush through his pubic hair and slowly spread him open.

"Oh my god," Keith murmurs.

Shiro doesn't get the chance to respond, because the next thing he knows, Keith's tongue is darting out to lick at his cock. Shiro's head falls back against the concrete wall and a low moan escapes his mouth.

" _Shiro_."

He can feel the vibration of Keith's words against his dick and _oh my god_ , it’s amazing.

"You taste good."

" _Fuck_ , Keith." He's pretty sure he's never cursed in front of Keith, because he was _trying_ to be a good influence but, well. All bets are off now. "Suck me."

Keith splays his hand against Shiro's stomach and sucks his cock between his lips. Shiro wants to shove Keith's head down and fuck up into his perfect, hot mouth, but watching him like this is its own reward. Keith's messy hair is falling into his eyes as he bobs his head, slowly picking up pace. He's sucking harder and harder and making the _sweetest_ little sounds.

"That's it," Shiro groans. "Feels so good, Keith."

Keith pulls back to take a breath, and his mouth and chin are shiny with Shiro's wetness. The sight is hotter than Shiro ever thought possible. He reaches down to tuck a piece of hair behind Keith's ear and Keith kisses his palm.

"You're so _big_ ," Keith says, awestruck. "I mean, mine isn't..." He trails off.

"Yours will get bigger too," Shiro assures him. He strokes his thumb back and forth across Keith’s cheek. He’s so wide-eyed and eager. "After you've been on T for a while."

"Really?"

Shiro nods. 

Keith teases the tip of one finger down the length of Shiro's dick. It sends lightning down his spine and Shiro arcs into his touch.

"You're so beautiful," Keith says. His eyes are fixed on Shiro's cock. "Everything about you, can't believe I get to..." He trails off and sucks Shiro back into his mouth.

"Fuck," Shiro grits out. That boy's tongue should be _illegal._

Keith slips a finger into his cunt and Shiro groans, his body eager to be filled.

"Is that okay?" Keith whispers.

"Yeah," Shiro says. Keith's fingers are small, so much more slender than his own. One is nowhere near enough right now. “Gimme more.”

Keith doesn't have to be told more than once. He adds a second finger and follows it with a third. They slip right in, making a wet and filthy squelch. Shiro pushes his hips down against Keith’s hand and bites down on his bottom lip. Between Keith’s fingers inside him and that perfect mouth -- he is so _very_ close.

He slides both of his hands into Keith's hair and tightens his fingers. Keith’s moan is muffled against Shiro’s dick and Shiro feels it almost more than he hears it. He rocks his hips up and Keith moans again. Shiro can’t hold back any longer -- he pushes Keith’s head down and comes hard against that perfect plush mouth.

When he regains the ability to function, Keith is still on his knees. He looks absolutely _filthy_ , his hair a mess and his face covered in slick. Shiro has half a mind to take him home and fuck him all night long.

"That was good, right?" Keith asks.

He sounds so unsure of himself and it almost breaks Shiro's heart. He yanks up his pants, not bothering to zip them, and pulls Keith up off the floor.

"It was _amazing_ ," he says before licking the taste of himself out of Keith's mouth.

Keith's arms wrap around Shiro’s neck, and he must be up on his tiptoes because he kisses back feverishly. He backs Keith up against a desk and nips at his bottom lip before finally breaking the kiss.

"Are you wet for me?" Shiro asks. 

He trails a hand down Keith's chest and cups him through his pants. Keith’s hips rock up into Shiro's touch. And then he _whimpers._

"Not gonna answer?" He tips Keith's chin up and sucks a mark onto the side of his throat. "Guess I'll have to find out for myself."

He tugs open the button of Keith's uniform slacks, relishing the sound Keith makes when his hand slides into his underwear. Keith is _soaking_ wet.

" _Shiro_." His voice is trembling with need.

Shiro kisses him softly, his fingers still sliding through his wetness, stroking lightly over his cock. When he pulls his hand out of Keith's underwear, he sucks his fingers into his mouth. His hands settle onto Keith’s slim hips and he bends to whisper into his ear.

"You taste good too.”

Keith’s cheeks flush and Shiro has to kiss him. His chin is still wet with Shiro’s slick -- Shiro thumbs it away and kisses him again.

“Can I make you come?"

"Please, Shiro."

As soon as the words have left Keith's mouth, Shiro yanks down his pants. He hoists Keith up onto the desk and nudges his knees apart. Keith ducks his head and his bangs fall into his eyes. His hands are fisted at his sides and his thighs are shaking almost imperceptibly. It’s painfully clear how nervous he is about being exposed like this.

"Don't be shy, baby," Shiro soothes. 

He doesn't mean for the endearment to slip out, but gauging starry-eyed Keith's reaction, he's glad it did. He leans in and kisses the side of Keith’s jaw.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

The sounds that Keith makes as Shiro plays with his tiny cock burn into his memory. He's going to take those sounds with him into space to keep him company on cold, lonely nights. 

Slowly, Shiro works his index finger into Keith's cunt and fuck -- he's so tight. Keith gasps out his name and clutches at his shoulder.

"Okay, baby?" Shiro soothes. "I can stop if you want."

"No, don't," Keith says quickly, grabbing at his wrist.

Shiro smiles to himself, presses his forehead to Keith's, curls his other hand around the back of his neck.

"Do you ever fuck yourself like this?" he asks.

Keith's eyes are closed when he answers with a slight nod.

"Sometimes," he whispers. "But I've never been able to -- I can't come."

"It's okay,” Shiro says. “Your body just needs to learn how."

He works his finger in and out slowly until Keith asks for more. Watching Keith writhe on his fingers only makes Shiro wish he could take him back to his apartment and spread him out on his bed. He wants to work Keith open with his strap, listen to him cry as he comes on Shiro's cock. Keith's thighs are shaking now, one hand digging into Shiro's shoulder, the other gripping the desk, knuckles white.

"Shiro, please," Keith pants. "I'm so close."

Shiro drops to his knees and buries his face in Keith's cunt. He slows the movement of his fingers and sucks hard on Keith's cock. Keith’s body clenches down hard around his fingers.

“Oh god, _Shiro_.” 

Shiro lifts his head in time to see Keith -- _his Keith_ \-- with eyes closed, head tipped back, breath coming in ragged pants as he rides out his orgasm. Shiro did that. He can’t help feeling a little bit smug. He presses soft kisses to Keith’s cock, his patch of pubic hair, his belly button. When he gets back from Kerberos he's going to take Keith to bed and kiss him _everywhere_.

Shiro stands up and waits until Keith finally opens his eyes. He smiles shyly up at Shiro, his cheeks still tinged pink. Shiro bends down and presses his mouth to Keith’s. They kiss lazily for several long minutes, until Keith starts to laugh.

"What?" Shiro asks.

"I can't believe you took my virginity and now you're going off to space, you fucking jerk."

Shiro snorts out a laugh of his own and kisses Keith possessively.

"Wait for me and there will be more where that came from."

Keith twines his fingers in Shiro's.

"I would've waited anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my darling Ember for the beta ♥ and as always, find me on the [tweet machine](https://twitter.com/zombietime_).


End file.
